Problem: Convert $9\ \dfrac{13}{19}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${9}\ {\dfrac{13}{19}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${9} + {\dfrac{13}{19}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $19$ as the fractional part ${9} \times \dfrac{19}{19} = {\dfrac{171}{19}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{171}{19}} + {\dfrac{13}{19}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{171}{19}} + {\dfrac{13}{19}} = \dfrac{184}{19}$